


rush ep chi

by jjeonttae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fraternities & Sororities, I AM DOING THIS, It must be done, M/M, YES IT'S HERE, no defined pairings yet?, oh boy cnwoevro3cev, srat, they're all frat boys, this will probably be another crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeonttae/pseuds/jjeonttae
Summary: epsilon chi omega: the littest frat on the entire campus of smu. known for their larger than life parties, the soobooty and byunbooty, and of course, that one kid that looks like he's twelve.minseok's not twelve.with president junmyeon and vice president yifan, things are never truly....in order. between the rowdy beagle line, the maknae line, and everyone in between, there's no way the frat runs properly.get ready for some crack, some hardcore pairings, and mentions of other groups (if you squint hard enough)





	1. recruitment....exercises?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beta Tau Sigma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730348) by [bazooka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazooka/pseuds/bazooka). 



> how to recruit 101 with professor byun
> 
> or: the epsilon chi omicron boys over at SMU are looking for ways to recruit new members to add to their tomfoolery

**"I say we use this to get new recruits,"**

 

Baekhyun, in his full glory, pulls out a godforsaken Zumba box set, headband on his head and work out clothes ready and on his body. Junmyeon looks at him blinks once, twice, looking over to Yifan as if silently asking for his assistance. There was no way in hell they were doing this. No way in hell. They were already weird enough. Not as weird as those Beta Tau Sigma guys over at BHU, but they were pretty out there as well.

 

**"Baekhyun...."**

 

 **"It's either this or Blogilates. You choose oh wise and humble Presidente."**  the brunette proves that he is not giving this up. Last year, when they recruited Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo, it had been Luhan who'd brought up their recruitment techniques that they'd be using. A wild party that almost got their chapter banned from campus. Their glorious organization that had stood the trials of time for six whole years at this university. SMU was not the university to be throwing stupid, wild parties at. Their sister sorority, Rho Lambda, had been nearly banned for their odd hazing rituals, but then Sigma Lambda, who'd been there for thirteen years, were able to get away with it thought. Seniority and all. But really, the poor recruits had barely made it through the doors of the house alive, but they were some pretty fucking solid recruits. Junmyeon was proud of them. Yifan, being the lousy vice president he is, simply glares at Baekhyun rather than educating him that nobody was going to fucking join this frat if they pulled out the Zumba and the yoga mats. This is a fraternity. Not a sorority.

 

**"You idiot, this is a** **frat** **not a sorority. If you want to trot your ass around in spandex shorts-"**

 

 **"**   **Hyung,** **that's very closed minded of you,"** Baekhyun cuts him off, wagging a finger in his face. Yifan just sighs, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Junmyeon knows this expression and knows that the other male is most likely seething. If he could count the amount of times Yifan threatens to leave on in a day he'd be out of fingers because he threatens to leave a lot.

 

 **"We need** **effective** **ways to recruit. Not that our numbers are particularly low, but we can definitely afford to add at least five members to the composite,"** Junmyeon nods over to the framed portrait hung up from last year, with the seniors who'd graduated and moved on, plus the ones still currently there. It was only nine of them left, though Yixing is abroad for a semester. So they're really down to eight guys in this huge ass frat house. They need to go ham and cheese recruiting this year. And Zumba? Not going to work. Jongdae, the resident brodude, raises his hand.

 

 **"How about we get the girls from Gamma Gamma to come over and help us out? You know, wet tee shirt contest,"** he waggles his eyebrows, Chanyeol howling and brofisting him. Actually, that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. Really.

 

 **"No fucking way we're doing that,"** Kyungsoo bolts, slapping his hands on the table. Obviously opposed. Yifan gives him a look.

 

 **"What's wrong with that? Dudes love tits.** **Wet tits,"** He says as if that was the most obvious answer. The general consensus of their circle makes noises of agreement. What's the best way to get recruits? Hot sorority girls in wet shirts.

 

 **"There's other sexualities out there,"** Kyungsoo defends, though he does have a point. Minseok, on his phone, agrees with that. He looks up, grinning at them.

 

 **"How about we do the same thing? Get out there, go shirtless, and wash some cars too?"** Kyungsoo points at him.

 

"  **See,** **that's it!- Wait,** **shirtless?"** he squawks, eyes widening to saucers. Everyone seems to think this over, seriously for a moment. Recruitment is pretty fucking important, and they have to show their asses because they couldn't have people overstepping them. There's a lot of competition for recruitment at SMU, what with all the frats running around. There's only three sororities, but only two are really active. So all the frats really fight over recruits, almost to the death, gladiator style.

 

 **"Sounds doable. I mean, I've been working on my summer body all last year and now I've got it and it's not going anywhere. Gotta flaunt this hot bod,"** Jongdae says, smacking his abdomen through his flimsy tank top.

 

 **"Alright! So, is everyone good with this plan of action? Organize a car wash with us doing the washing along with members of the sororities?"** Junmyeon even had his own gavel too- how cute. This was their weekly meeting, and as the president, he felt the need for them to make things official, sometimes. The previous president had entrusted Junmyeon with this role and he took it seriously. There was nothing more important than presiding over an entire frat. That would look good on those grad school resumes. When everyone nodded, he banged the gavel. Now to plan.

 

* * *

So this wasn't going too bad. Well, not as bad as he'd thought originally. What he'd expected was chaos; really who even gave them these jobs? When they'd gotten the Gamma Gamma girls in on this, they'd been all gung ho for it, but as soon as it happened Taeyeon was the one with the clipboard, her girls in those tight tan tops and short shorts, visors on and greeting the guys that they were trying desperately to recruit. Junmyeon pouted from his perch at the front door, watching the beagle trio run after each other, looking like fucking idiots. Baekhyun slaps Jongdae so hard with that wet sponge that Junmyeon gets second hand whiplash from the force of it. Yifan just walks around, chatting with guys that showed up, either ogling the girls or ogling the three idiots with expressions that read "what the fuck" clear as sunshiny day. If the Beagle Bros. kept them from getting their new recruits, Junmyeon would not be happy.

 

 **"Junmyeon! Head's up!"** he hears, thinking fast at the last minute and earning a wet sponge to the face. Of course the culprits were Minseok and Luhan, always acting like freshman when they'd be graduating next year. Junmyeon huffs, slowly rising from his lawn chair and ready to march over and give them his can I speak to the manager mom voice, but what he gets instead is three males walking to him, being led by Yifan who has this large, eerily gummy smile on his face.

 

 **"These three want to join our brotherhood,"** he says, voice low. The one with the bronze complexion stiffens at this. Oh boy. Yifan does this thing when he's meeting new potential recruits where he drops his voice and gets all creepy on them. Uses this scary, deep voice to "weed out the weenies" as Luhan says. All it does is makes him look like a bigger weeb than he already is. Junmyeon smiles though, being pleasant because the three look bored, terrified, and as if they want to be anywhere but here. In that order from left to right.

 

 **"Really? Well it's nice to meet you three! I'm sure you've all talked to Yifan, but I'm the president of Epsilon Chi Omicron, Kim Junmyeon,"** he says, hoping he doesn't sound too eager. He waits for one to answer, this time it being the blonde with the bored expression.

 

 **"Oh Sehun. Freshman. Music major,"**  he says leading the other to clumsily follow behind.

 

**"Huang Zitao. Freshman. Music major and international student,"**

 

**"Kim Jongin. Freshman. Dance major,"**

 

They all sound like lovely kids. They look the part too. Though Junmyeon doesn't mention how he has to look up at the three freshman, he the tiny junior. Woe is he.

 

 **"Are you three enjoying the event so far?"** he asks, being polite and playing his part. Eager to get them because it must be fate that they needed three members and three kids, the ones in front of him, wanted in on their frat. The one named Zitao nods, looking around.

 

 **"It's nice. The girls are nice too,"** there's a flush to his cheeks as he locks eyes with one of the girls, who throws him a wink. Junmyeon wonders how he'd react to the parties. He'd be the first one to get drunk off his ass, he's willing to bet.

 

 **"Well, how about I pitch Ep Chi to you guys. Sounds fair?"** he asks. The three nod, and Junmyeon puts on his best president voice, clapping his hands together.  **"Alright, so you're freshmen right? That's good. We need some fresh, young faces around here,"** he starts, leading them along to tour the house. The three follow, and Junmyeon keeps talking.

 

 **"So, we were established on campus in 2012. The original founding class had twelve members, who've all graduated by now. I think the only ones who really remember the members of the first class are me, Luhan, Minseok, and Yixing. I'm sure you guys already met Luhan and Minseok,"** he pointed to the stairs standing in the front entrance.  **"Let's start with a tour,"**

 

* * *

 

**"Noona! Taeyeon noona!"** Baekhyun calls, wiggling his fingers at the president of Gamma Gamma, who just looks at him and grimaces a little, hurrying off to further instruct her girls and make sure they're not out of supplies. Chanyeol claps him on the back, knowing that poor Baekhyun has been pinning for her since forever. Probably even before they got here.

 

 **"It's okay man, you'll get her eventually,"** he's Baekhyun's best friend and hype bro- Jongdae included. Speaking of Jongdae-

 

 **"Yo! that's my cousin Jongin!"** he hollers, pointing to the brunette who follows Junmyeon and two other guys into the frat house.  **"I didn't know he was going Ep Chi man I'm** **psyched.** **Just imagine us, cousins first, then bros,"** he says, stroking his chin. Baekhyun nods, agreeing.

 

 **"You two can be like me and Baekbeom. Remember he was in the first class here,"** he reminds them, reaching for his beer and taking a swing. It's Jongdae's beer.

 

 **"My sister wasn't in a sorority in college, which sucks. She could've introduced me to sorority girls,"** Chanyeol whines, ignoring the death glare Jongdae gives Baekhyun for snatching his beer.

 

 **"Well I got in here without Baekbeom, and I'm sure Jongin will get in without your help. But like I mean if you need to help him out, totally do it dude,"** he says, watching the three return, Junmyeon leading them like ducklings. He seems to be guiding them along, like they were babies. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.  **"They're not going to want to join if he keeps being all mom with them. We've got to intervene,"** he declares, grabbing both males and heading towards where the president has the three possible recruits, leading them along like a mother duck.

 

* * *

 

**“Here is where our first party as a frat was held. Right in this lawn space. Our founding members busted their asses to get the chapter going and well, their hard work paid off. I’m sure you three will love it here,”** Junmyeon says, turning to the three with a proud smile. But, the three are in various moods. Sehun’s on his phone, typing away, Jongin looks like he’s about to fall asleep, and Zitao’s peeking over Sehun’s shoulder as he types and scrolls. Junmyeon sighs. His anxiety skyrockets as he sees Beagle Line waltzing over- more like Baekhyun dragging the other two. When they’re closer, Jongdae claps Jongin on the back, startling him.

 

 **“Bro! Didn’t know you were into the whole frat life!”** he yelps, a little louder than needed. Jongin blinks, looking at the other two he’d arrived with, but nods bashfully.

 

**“Yeah. Mom said it’d look good on a resume, and plus all my friends are doing it so why not?”**

 

 **“You chose the right place. Look, ignore what Suho’s saying, and listen,”** Jongdae says, pulling him away. Baekhyun latches to Zitao, batting pretty lashes at him while Chanyeol snatches Sehun, throwing his arms around his shoulders. Junmyeon watches in horror as the three drag the boys over to where Kyungsoo is sitting, near the cooler with all their beer.

 

 **“They can’t drink alcohol! They’re underage!”** he urges, hurrying after them as Jongdae reaches down, grabbing three cool bottles and hands each boy one. He squints at Junmyeon.

 

 **“Look, you’re telling them all the** **boring** **stuff. It’s nice and all that we have cool history but really, guys don’t care about that. What they care about are the three b’s: boobs, bitches, and beer,”** Baekhyun speaks up.

 

**“Boobs and bitches are the same thing, Baekhyun.”**

 

 **“You mean the three p’s? Pussy, Parties, and Pregaming?”** Chanyeol offers. Baekhyun scratches his chin.

 

**“Yes? But not just pregaming because we get hella lit** **during** **the parties too,”**

 

 **“But we need three letters for each,”** Chanyeol insists. Zitao snaps his fingers.

 

 **“Alcohol, Ass, and A Lit Party.”** The three beagles look at him, amazed. Junmyeon groans, burying his face in his hands.

 

 **“You’re** **perfect.** **”** Baekhyun coos.

 

* * *

 

**“You’re sure you’re not drunk? We’re not going to be responsible for you vomiting all over Taeyeon’s girls,”** Kyungsoo asks, eyes narrowing over his prescription sunglasses as he washes the tenth car, seeing that Yifan is grinding up against another girl from Rho Lambda. But his attention is currently on Junmyeon, who’s guzzling at his fifth beer. It wasn’t like it was all bad- really, the three potential recruits were fitting in pretty well. Maybe a little too well for Junmyeon, considering they’re positively tipsy and the Beagle Line aren’t making it any better. They just keep throwing girls and beer at them. And of course the three are eating it up. He’d swore he’d seen Zitao’s hands up Yuri’s skirt at some point. The girl did nothing to push him away. Kyungsoo shudders at the thought. Heteros had no control of their hormones. Junmyeon shakes his head vigorously.

 

 **“Drunk? I’m the** **president.** **I** **never** **get drunk!”** he’s obviously drunk. Kyungsoo’s standing two feet away and can smell the musty beer on his breath. He sighs, wringing the sponge out and continues on the back window.

 

 **“You know, maybe blogilates wasn’t that bad of an idea. I mean, I wasn’t about to prance my ass around in yoga pants and stretch but I mean Baekhyun could’ve lured guys in like that. This is cool and all but look- I don’t see them participating. And** **yes, you’re drunk,”** he says, giving Junmyeon a look. He positively misses it, huffing. Jongin, bless is heart, comes over, giving Kyungsoo a harsh smack on the ass. Said male makes a noise of surprise and slight arousal and stiffens. He sighs, through his nose, and looks over at the younger male.

 

 **“May I help you?”** he says cordially, tempted to throw the sponge in his face. But Jongin’s cheeks are pink from the beer- how one gets drunk off beer is beyond him- but it’s a little cute, Kyungsoo can’t lie about that. The aloof look on Jongin’s face morphs, and he gives the older male a playful grin.

 

**“Your ass is fatter than any girl’s I’ve ever seen. You’re in this frat?”**

 

Kyungsoo looks at him, eyes widening to saucers and blinks owlishly twice, before squinting at him through the sunglasses, turning his head back around as he continues at the window.  **“Yeah, I’m obviously wearing the letters on my shirt,”**

 

**“My bad. I was too busy looking at how nice your ass looks bent over this car,”**

 

He chokes. He actually fucking chokes. What is this kid on. Kyungsoo laughs, but there’s little amusement there.  **“You’re a bold kid, you know that?”** he says, side eyeing the other male as he reaches a little further, on his tip toes to get to the top of the car’s back window. Jongin sees this and slides behind him.

 

 **“Here, let me help you out,”** he leans over, across Kyungsoo from behind, and presses into him, hand taking the sponge and moving to reach where Kyungsoo can’t. Kyungsoo’s brain is short circuiting. Freaking the fuck out. He looks around. Minseok and Luhan are chatting with some more of the Rho Lambda girls. Zitao’s got Yuri in his lap, Soonyoung leaning over his back and playing in his hair. Sehun’s sipping from a red solo cup of god knows what, talking to Chanyeol who’s obnoxiously laughing at something. Baekhyun’s following Taeyeon around like the lost puppy he was, and poor Junmyeon was having a conversation with his beer bottle. Yifan was still grinding on Wendy. Jongdae’s off brofisting some guy from what Kyungsoo thinks is a chapter at another school but the thought still stands. Nobody’s witnessing this kid basically trying to get his dick between his cheeks.

 

 **“I got it, thanks,”** Kyungsoo slides from between Jongin and the car, side stepping and getting the fuck away to keep from headbutting or slapping him with the stupid sponge. Jongin hovers, still, making a face at the rejection. Kyungsoo doesn’t think that letting him in is a good idea, unsure if he’s acting all dumb because he’s drunk or if he’s really into Kyungsoo’s ass or something. An ass guy? Of course, he and Baekhyun have the best asses in all of the Epsilon Chi Omega- asses that don’t quit. They’d gotten Kyungsoo drunk enough to squeeze him into those godforsaken velvet shorts last month to make a twerk video with Baekhyun that had circulated the entirety of South Korea at this point and possibly the surrounding countries, so everyone knows he’s got a nice ass. This kid had entier seen it or this was his first time laying eyes on the Soobooty but cute or not, he wasn’t having it.

 

* * *

 

**“You better get your boy before I cut his dick off,”** He hisses at Jongdae as he strides over, throwing his arm around Jongin’s shoulder. Kyungsoo had sat back down, but Jongin was still hovering, still asking to let him see how that ass bounces. Literally, his exact fucking words. Jongdae looks at him quizzically, seeing Kyungsoo has his legs crossed and his eyes glued to his fucking phone. Jongin has the nerve to look guilty but he’s really not.

 

 **“He’s got a fat ass. I’ve never seen one quite like it. It puts Sehun’s to shame even,”** he boldly tells his cousin, triggering an obnoxious laugh from the resident tyrannosaurus rex. Kyungsoo glares at them both.

 

**“Alas, my precious Nini, he does. Have you seen Baekhyun’s?”**

 

 **“Yes. His ass isn’t as fat,”** he says flatly, blank expression on his face. Jongdae makes a strangled yet amused noise. He looks over at Kyungsoo, grinning.

 

**“You’ve gained a new admirer I see,”**

 

**“Both of you have .5 seconds before I kick you** **both** **back into your father’s nutsac-”**

 

 **“I’m so sorry! He’s out of pocket, I know,”** The trio turn their heads to see Yifan pulling Junmyeon away, who’s hunched over.  Hyoyeon’s covered in vomit- it’s all over her shirt. Kyungsoo sighs loudly as the scene unfolds, Taeyeon tearing away from a frantic Baekhyun to tend to her girl.

 

 **“** **Very** **out of pocket,”** the woman grumbles, fretting over the shirt. Hyoyeon is freaking out, groaning and looking green.

 

**“I can’t believe the fucker** **puked** **on me!** **Get it off it stinks!”**

 

**“Really, I’m sorry-”**

 

 **“We’re leaving. Come on, let’s get back so we can get you cleaned up,”** Taeyeon says, ignoring Yifan. Her girls herd over to her, Zitao making a strangled noise as Yuri leaves his lap. It’s like the Rho Lambda girls decide it’s time to go too, after Gamma Gamma makes their leave, Hyoyeon glaring as Taeyeon leads her to their house a few houses down. Yifan watches the girls leave as Zitao glares.

 

 **“Well, all the ass left. Thanks a** **lot.”** he huffs **.** Jongin yells over to them.

 **“Don’t worry! Kyungsoo hyung has plenty to go around!”** he calls, causing Kyungsoo to kick him in the shin and Jongdae to choke on laughter. Kyungsoo hates them all.

 

* * *

 

**“So the dean isn’t too happy with our little recruitment get together,”** Yifan says two days later when they’re sober, showered, and sitting in the living room. He runs a hand through his hair.  **“Taeyeon complained and all the girls backed her up. We’re not even allowed to hand out bids anymore,”**

 

**“WHAT?!?!”**

 

 **“Bro, please tell me you’re joking,”** Chanyeol says, looking pale as a sheet. Yifan rubs a hand over his face.

 

 **“I wish I was. But thanks to El Presidente, we’ve got out foot almost out the door. As in the chapter is this close to being suspended.”** Everybody glares at Junmyeon who whines.

 

**“Come on! It’s not** **entirely** **my fault,”**

 

 **“Oh no, it is. Everything was fine before you started chugging your bodyweight in beer. Really, what got into you?”** Yifan’s fussing. Yifan rarely fusses. Junmyeon feels scolded and groans.

 

 **“We need those three! They fit in so well with us!”** Luhan whines, making an anguished sound. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

 

 **“Zitao and the blonde one are fine. Jongin is a no go,”** Jongdae splutters with laughter.

 

 **“He’s just mad that Jongin tried to clap them cheeks at the car wash,”** he points out. Kyungsoo throws a shoe at them.

 

 **“It’s only three members, can’t they let us slide with just three?”** Junmyeon ignores the hoodrattery going on, looking at Yifan with that expression that makes him look constipated. Yifan hates that expression. He nibbles on his lip.

 

 **“I can talk to the Greek Life representative. And then meet with the dean again. Sending you would be a bad idea so for once I’m exercising my VP privileges and I’ll try. We need more chinese members anyways,”** he insists and everybody sighs in relief.

 

**“I’m serious. If he touches me again his dick will be thrown in the Han River. Jongdae I’m serious don’t fucking laugh at me!”**


	2. 99 problems and this frat is one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vice prez krease does NOT get paid enough to babysit his frat bros
> 
> and jongin is still chasing after kyungsoosomebody collect jongin pLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaisoo will rise

**"The council has spoken,"**

 

Yifan stands in front of the room, in front of the television that Chanyeol and Jongdae were currently gaming in front of. Jongdae whines.

 

"You're blocking the television! Don't step on the PlayStation like you did last time either!" he hollers, Chanyeol nodding viciously and shaking his hand. Yifan glares at them both but ignores them nonetheless. Clearing his throat he speaks again.

 

"Anyways. They've agreed to allow us to recruit the three. _But,_ if we allow anyone else to join then we will be _banned._ They're going to call it a closed recruitment, so as long as the three accept us and all, we're good. Junmyeon just needs to lay low for a bit because the Greek Life higher-ups are out for blood. _Your blood,"_  he goes for grave and it works, Junmyeon shrinking in his spot. It’s worked.

 

“Great! Because I’ve already invited them over,” Baekhyun says, walking from the kitchen, phone in his hand as he taps at the screen viciously. Probably texting. He looks up, then around. “Wait, where’s Kyungsoo?”

 

“Went to the library to study. He should be back in like an hour or two,” Yifan says, waving his hand as if it’s not important. Baekhyun’s face screws up.

 

“But Jongin wanted to see him!” He whines. “Jongin misses him,”

 

“Jongin misses trying to corner him in the kitchen,”

 

“That’s _young love._ You know nothing about that,” Baekhyun insists. Yifan rolls his eyes and rubs at his face. He really should start a petition to get paid for his services. Junmyeon looks up from his position at the kitchen counter, standing at his full height.

 

“So, this means that we get new members?”

  
“If they accept our bids. But I really don’t see them _not_ accepting considering how well they fit in,”

 

“Especially Nini. Like how well he’d fit into Kyungsoo’s cheeks,” Jongdae pipes in, receiving a high five from Chanyeol as he screeches. Yifan’s eye twitches.

 

“Keep your thirsty ass cousin away from Kyungsoo. Please. I don’t want Kyungsoo beating his ass,” Yifan goes for grave again, but it has 0 effect on Jongdae who just blinks at him slowly.

 

“Kaisoo will rise.”

 

Yifan groans.

 

♡

 

“You’re running from him, aren’t you?” Minseok scrubs at the counter of the on-campus coffee shop he works at. Kyungsoo sighs, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He didn’t go to the library. He’d escaped to Minseok’s cafe to get away from the frat house, and to ignore Jongin who’s been popping up out of nowhere since that failed get together at the frat house. The little brat is _insistent_ that Kyungsoo lets him take him out sometime, but Kyungsoo adamantly insists that the younger get lost. He’s not deterred though, sadly enough.

 

“I don’t run from anyone,” He answers instead, highlighting a line in his economics book. Minseok looks over at it, sees it’s economics, and hums in dissatisfaction.

 

“I think it’s really cute. He’s not that ugly, you know,” He insists, giving the other male a knowing yet sagely look. Minseok tries to appear wise but he’s not fooling anyone. Definitely not fooling Kyungsoo either. “Actually, he’s really attractive. I wonder is he a distant cousin of Jongdae’s because why is he so attractive and Jongdae looks like….Jongdae,” he shudders at this.

 

“They’re cousins, not brothers, hyung. They don’t have to look like,” Kyungsoo snorts, highlighting another sentence before twirling the highlighter between his fingers. “Genetics. Didn’t you take it like two years ago?”

 

“When you’re as old as me, two years seems almost like two decades,” He, of course, throws up the ‘oh I’m old’ excuse that he loves to use with all of them. The look Kyungsoo gives him has him chuckling nervously, tossing the rag away and walking to rinse his hands. “But really, he’s cute,”

 

“He sits in the back of class and snores. _Loud._ I didn’t even realize we had chemistry lab together but we do and he insisted on sitting beside me until I nearly kicked him away. Then he went to sleep at the station _behind me,”_  Kyungsoo picks up his pen this time, annotating something in the margins of his textbook. A customer comes up and Minseok rushes over to greet them and jot their order down. With the elder distracted, he can finally work in peace, until Minseok was done and could distract him again. He’d put his earphones in, but of course, Minseok would complain about him being rude. It’s a miracle he’s made it this far with living in such a loud house with such loud friends. Loud and _nosy._

 

“Oh, look! Hey! Hi!” Zitao slides into his view, a bright grin on his face. Kyungsoo looks up, blinking owlishly as the tan male slides in front of him. Something tells him to look behind him and of course, Jongin is at the counter, lips pouted as he taps at his chin to look for a drink for him and Zitao. Kyungsoo almost disappears on the spot but remains calm. “You’re Kyungsoo, right? From the frat? I knew I saw a familiar face,”  his words are accented and a little clumsy, but from being around Luhan and Yixing, he understands what he’s saying. He offers a small smile because the Zitao kid seems nice despite Kyungsoo knowing that he must also be demonic because if he hangs with Jongin that’s a sign right? Sehun must be dangerous too. Kyungsoo had never seen a resting bitch face that perfect like of course Sehun is also demonic.

 

“Uh...hi,” it’s awkward, but it’s something. Zitao seems to like his response because he grins, digging something out of his bag. Kyungsoo watches, ignoring how his forehead perspires nervously.

 

He pulls out a notebook. And a binder.

 

“Usually when we come in here it’s just the three of us. But it’s cool you’re here! I heard you’re in the same economic class as me. That’s really cool! Because I heard you’re good at that stuff and I need some help,” Kyungsoo doesn’t recall ever seeing the blonde ever in his class, considering he’s shorter and probably would notice a tall, blonde head bobbing around. Or maybe Zitao’s just good at blending in. Baekhyun had mentioned that he was a martial artist, and Kyungsoo wonders does that equate to ninja skills? Being able to evade detection? Kyungsoo’s perplexed, but then again he sits in the very front and isn’t very aware of who sits behind him. Hm. “But we’re going to be frat brothers soon, so like maybe we should get to know each other,” he keeps talking but Kyungsoo’s more focused on his face. Do attractive people all stick together? The kid’s attractive level is among that of Jongin and Sehun’s. Looks like he’s straight out of some magazine. Is he wearing  _eyeliner._

 

“Oh! I didn’t think you’d be here hyung,” Jongin appears, sliding into the spot between him and Zitao, Kyungsoo’s eyes bulging out of his head. _He looks so fucking soft sweet fuck._ He hadn’t really paid much attention to Jongin when he’d looked back, other than looking at how his lips pursed as he tapped at his chin. Really, Minseok wasn’t lying. He was immensely attractive. Not as dinosaur looking as his cousin. Kyungsoo blinks at him as Jongin adjusts the sleeves to his sweater, his pink sweater with his little paws. Kyungsoo’s sure he mentally goes _uwu_ at this. This, before him, in a soft pink sweater and specs, is the same _child_ who’d insisted on grinding into his ass only a few days ago. He looks over at Minseok as if to ask him to _save him,_ but Minseok just smirks, winks, and carries on with his barista responsibilities. Kyungsoo glares at him but turns back to the two underclassmen, mostly to Jongin who’s hunched over in his spot cutely, huddled into himself and cautiously sipping at his warm beverage. Zitao slinks a shiny hand over to grasp the cup of his iced beverage, bringing the straw to his lips. Kyungsoo’s sure his brain is short circuiting. “Baekhyun said you were in the library,” the brunette says after a while, though realistically it was only maybe like thirty seconds. But Kyungsoo’s lost in his mind. Lost in attractive underclassmen cornering him in his favorite study spot and just sitting with him unannounced. Like, don’t they have home training? Apparently not. Ignoring the idea of studying like Kyungsoo initially thought he’d be doing, Zitao pulls out his phone, turns so his back is to them, and holds the phone so they’re all in the picture. He snaps it unannounced, Kyungsoo looking lost and confused with the two who smile warmly as if it’s normal. Is it really? The blonde pouts as he studies the picture, posting it to Instagram anyways.

 

“You could’ve smiled _,”_ Zitao sounds genuinely upset, and Kyungsoo is uncomfortable all of a sudden.

 

♡

 

“If we recruit them, I’m dropping,” Kyungsoo declares, storming through the door. A few beats later, Zitao and Jongin follow behind him, walking in as if they lived there. Soon they would though. Luhan looks up from what he’s doing, playing some kind of mobile game, and watches the three curiously.

 

“Let me guess, Zitao also wants to get in them cheeks? Damn Soo, you’re really getting popular around here,” he comments. Kyungsoo grabs a magazine and whacks him upside the head as Zitao splutters.

 

“No, Zitao whacks off to Baekhyun in the shower,” Sehun chimes helpfully. Zitao makes a sputtering sound that causes Kyungsoo’s head to whip over to where the male is sitting next to Junmyeon who’s got his phone out showing him what appears to be pictures. Looking like some mom showing off their family photo album or something.

 

“I do not! Stop lying!” Zitao yelps, face red and voice shrill. it’s so blatantly obvious he does. Kyungsoo sighs, pressing at the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger.

 

“You’re not leaving, stop being dramatic,” Yifan sighs, arms crossed as he appears suddenly, a shower cap on his head, a towel wrapped tightly around his hips. Knowing that Kyungsoo was  _ not  _ going anywhere. 

 

“Exactly. Your GPA is keeping this chapter alive so if you leave then we’re doomed,” Luhan sighed, walking over to throw his arm around his shoulder, game forgotten. Kyungsoo almost kicks him in the shins.  _ Almost.  _ But he sighs, knowing he’s not going anywhere. But Jongin keeps hovering and even now he’s glaring daggers at Luhan who’s just hanging onto Kyungsoo so casually. He almost looks like an angry puppy whose owner is playing with another dog. It’s really cute. 

  
  


"But you  _do_ whack off to Baekhyun in the shower," Sehun supplies. Again. Zitao looks like he's about to lunge, just as Baekhyun materializes out of nowhere, popping through the door with a loud yell of frustration. 

 

"Who's idea was it to sign me up for  _Chinese._ I am  _Korean_ I don't plan on using Chinese anywhere!  _Anywhere,"_ He complains. The general consensus is that he must've failed yet another exam. Zitao visibly perks at this, zooming over. 

 

"I'm Chinese! I can help you out!" far too excited, Zitao is not hiding the small  ~~crush~~ admiration he has for the upperclassman. Baekhyun blinks at him, then smiles, reaching up and clapping him on the shoulder. 

 

"Can I bring you to class and have to be me?"

 

"It doesn't work like that, Baekhyun," Yifan sighs, turning to go back to his room to finish drying himself off. "Nobody is leaving this frat either. Kyungsoo you're stuck. I'm going to go finish drying off and start my skincare regimen so don't bother me,"

 

They watch him go before Jongin speaks up. 

 

"Is that why his skin is so clear?"

**Author's Note:**

> this has probably been done before but I don't give a shit lol this idea has been riding my ass for the past two years so enjoy this rollercoaster
> 
> also!!!! this is all for comic relief. none of these greek organizations are real (I hope) and I'm not out here trying to make fun of them! anyways, enjoyyyy!


End file.
